Controlled
by HouseofNightnerdx
Summary: This is just a follow up story of Hunted from the House of Night series. Zoey finds her true love! Stevie Rae's secret reavels! There are some deaths and there are many twists in the story. I am still working on it. Please review! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The wind danced around the now restful trees with pride and glory. To any human (even my kinda-boyfriend Heath who had witnessed everything) the wind would've just seemed like a crazy but calm breeze. Of course i knew different. That wasn't the wind. That was my goddess telling me she knew i had made the right decision, and that was enough for me.

My chest was still tingling from the newly marked pattern that i was sure lay upon my skin. I discretely peeked down my top at the tattoo that laced my chest. It was beautiful. I examined the beautiful work of the goddess when my breathing caught and my throat clogged. My eyes were fixed on the jagged, pulsing scar a raven mocker had given me not so long ago. But the more i stared at it, the more it became part of the tattoo and it didn't seem as frightening as it would once have been. I felt a warm tap on my shoulder that pulled me from my babble.

"Come child, we must get inside. There will food and clothing awaiting you".

It was Sister Mary Angela. She smiled at me comfortingly although i could see that the shock of what she had just witnessed was bubbling under the surface.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you to see. I mean i knew you believed in our kind but i knew witnessing it would've been a scary thing" i replied in a soft, caring tone.

"Well, lets just be thankful we're all together in one piece" she smiled, but her smile was instantly replaced with a grimace when she saw Stark slumped on the path. "Let's just get inside".

As we walked back through the Abbey i gawked at the beautiful ornaments of Mary that were spread around the room. They complimented the high ceilings and the ancient glass windows that told a story of their own. Sister Mary Angela handed me some clothes which i changed into instantly.

It was only me, Sister Mary Angela, Erik, Heath, Stark and Darius who were travelling through the tunnels underneath the abbey. The others' had left quicker than lighting. Stark was grimacing in pain while Heath was offering him his arm as support. Darius looked as if he was sorting out a difficult math problem by the way he was examining the curved dim walls. But i knew he was probably memorising the path of the tunnels. The walls had been light by dull lights which went easily on our eyes. Something that i knew was Sister Mary Angela's doing. She took everything into account.

The tunnels were similar to the ones we had been living in before we'd returned to the house of night. Only these were more welcoming. The dark entity i had felt in the other tunnels went undetected here. I only felt the draw of power and the smell of something ancient and holy. When we met a curve in the tunnel Erik spoke.

"We just follow here and take a left turn. Then we'll be in the main hall".

The _main hall! _How big was this place? Big enough for a vampire school maybe? Hmm.... it was definitely a possibility. Hearing Erik's voice had reminded me of the past months. Erik had been so caring when he had taken me back that thinking about even caring for Stark had my stomach doing guilty flips. Yes, how could i go from three boyfriends, to no boyfriends and then back to three again. My guess is as good as yours. But somehow it had happened. The wounded boy named Stark was one the three. No scrap that. The wounded _man _was one of the three. He had changed into an adult vampire the day he had pledged his oath to me. I must admit i did cry and i did kinda snog him. Who could blame me the guy was hot! But i knew i had given him false hope. I just couldn't handle another boyfriend quite yet. And that left my _very _vulnerable, _very _clueless ex-boyfriend Heath. Who i had been forced to drink from the day the raven mocker had printed a reminder of his appearance the night I had saved Heath from him. Our imprint had been broken when i'd been unfaithful to Erik with a guy who was using me for his twisted lover Neferet. The _kind, caring _High Priestess who had released a fallen angel called Kalona who wanted nothing but A-ya. The girl who had trapped him in the earth for thousands of years. And to my misfortune that _girl_ was me, resurrected. Or so he thought. But i had scared him and Neferet away with the help of Aphrodite (my ex-vampire fledgling friend), Stevie Rae (my red fledgling friend), my grandma and Sister Mary Angela. I knew i would see Kalona again. Either by himself or with Neferet but i couldn't think about it now. I had more important things to stress about.

"My lady, here is the hall".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hadn't realised i was the only one still by the entrance to the hall when Darius interrupted my busy mind.

"Oh, yeah sure." I was sure i sounded shaken and even a bit boastful about how i'd managed to banish the two most powerful people in history. But my voice must of been steady as Darius grinned.

"I am happy to see you are yourself again. But you do need to eat."

He gestured to a table made of old oak wood which was cramped with rows and rows of food and drink. Everyone had already tucked in, except for Sister Mary Angela who was praying to a statue upon a table at the head of the room.

Without another word i joined the table unsteadily. I noticed how Erik, Stark and Heath had all sat next to each other. _Are you trying to make my life hard?_ I cried up to the goddess i knew was watching me. Stevie Rae was on my right babbling to the red fledglings about how cool i had been when i'd faced up to Kalona and Neferet. The red fledglings were the new species of vampires we had discovered of the last month. Stevie Rae was the only adult red vampire. Well, until recently when Stark (one of my boyfriends) had changed and become one too. There was something i knew Stevie Rae had been hiding from me about the fledglings but i'd decided i'd rather not know.

I had made sure i'd kept my distance from my _boyfriends_. I just couldn't deal with it just yet. Damien and Jack were to my left. They were discussing the tunnels and where they could plant CCTV cameras. As if they could fool whatever dark creature wanted to spy on us this time. The Twins were opposite me, talking about how they didn't really mind wearing the riding boots. As long as they were worn with the right jeans. I rolled my eyes. Didn't anyone realise what had just happened? Anger swelled though me and my feelings exploded.

"Can't any of you stop pretending! It's not over yet!".

I automatically stood up and confronted the hall of bustling vampire's and human's who had stopped talking and were gawking opened-mouthed at me. I didn't realise at first what was drawing their attention. But as i had stood up the jacket i had changed into before entering the tunnels had slipped from my torso. It left me in a small white vest top which exposed my stomach and my chest. Exactly where my new marks had appeared.

Murmurs were erupting from the room.

"It's beautiful.."

"I wouldn't mind looking at that all night."

"How long have they been there.."

But the remark that caught my attention was that of my best friend, Stevie Rae.

"Z. It's spread. What? How? When?"

I could feel myself tipping over the edge. My eyes were welling up with tears and my body was falling to pieces. But most of all, i couldn't stop it. I darted from the room sobbing as i went. I didn't know where I was running but I wanted to get away.

I should've been happy about them finally knowing. But it made me seem even more of an outsider. The outsider I was sure I didn't want to be. I had been running for a mere 5 minutes when I fell out of breath. _I knew I should've practised more in gym_ I thought to myself.

The tunnels were silent and I felt no pursuit behind me. So I ducked under a blanket which led to a fairy large room. It was decorated in pink so a real girly girl must be staying there. A _really _girly girl. Every surface was covered in pink fluff. Actually the more I looked at it; it seemed more like a slut's paradise than anything else. Who ever lived here was someone I wouldn't like to meet. I darted over to the bed in the corner of the room. The pillows were uncomfortable (whoever had bought these had clearly just cared about their appearance). I started sobbing again into my hands. I couldn't bare anyone knowing about my new marks. How much more of a freak did that make me?

Just then I heard a purring sound as Nala jumped up on top of me. She padded around on my lap before she settled down. I couldn't help but smile. Nala would always be there when I needed her. Always.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the blanket flew open. I was half expecting some chavy Jordan look-a-like to come marching through but instead I found one of my boyfriends, Erik.

_Ah, hell._


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you'd be hiding somewhere" he smiled.

I hesitated but lifted my face to meet his heartbreakingly beautiful gaze. "I think they're pretty amazing, the tattoos" he added.

"I mean you already look beautiful but now you look even more incredible. I'm going to have to start shaping up myself. We can't have _you _going out with some that looks _ok_"_._

I glared at him.

"You do not just look _ok. _Actually when I look at you I feel all flushed by your gorgeousness".

Okay I could not believe I had just said that. I was surprised and a little confused when he came and sat next to me instead of laughing at my ridiculous confession.

"As I said before. You're an amazing girl Z. No wait you're an amazing _woman_".

That did it for me. I knew Loren had made me feel womanly but hearing Erik say that made my heart fluster. He though I was a _woman_. I hadn't noticed it before but since he had changed into an adult vampire he had made me feel womanly again. He took my hand and my pulse sped up. He was playing with my fingers when he spoke.

"Can I see them just one more time?".

In any circumstance I would have never of agreed to it. But the draw I suddenly felt to Erik was stronger than it had ever been before. Gently he pulled my top down so that he could see the half tattooed, half scared skin there. He ran his fingers along it and it tingled. He was so close to me I could almost kiss his neck. I _wanted _to. Just to kiss, then to bite, then to....

No focus Zoey. He was still being gentlemanly when he made sure none of my bra was on show to him. When he pulled away I grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes.

"You don't have to show me the tattoos on your stomach" he suggested. "No, I want you to see them".

Without another word I pulled my vest top up and over my head. I was so grateful I'd worn my black lacy bra on today. It never let me down. _God. What was I turning into? _

I turned my back to him and lay in his lap facing up. He lightly traced the patterns of my stomach before grinning.

"I never thought you'd let me see them. I knew how much you hate people knowing".

"Well, you'll be the only one to see them" I replied as I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"I'd better be" he said sternly but I hadn't noticed any possession in his voice.

He had turned back into the Erik I once knew. Then something hit me. A wave of panic shot through me and in one second I was on my feet scrambling my top back on. Erik looked at me in confusion while i tried to decipher why my feelings had so instantly changed.

When i met Erik's eyes i saw the possession freak there. I felt nothing for him. I wanted to be in someone else's arms, in Stark's arms. But i had no idea why. Erik had no draw for me anymore.

"You have to go" i hastily said, hoping that he couldn't hear in my voice how i'd instantly gone off him.

He grinned, kissed me softly on the lips and said

"Yeah, maybe i'd better. But i won't forget what just happened. You don't know what that meant to me".

He left the room. _I should've just killed myself then._ I mean i knew i had made him happy but i'd created a whole load of problems. He thought i liked him way more than i did. Well, before my feelings were swept away i had been drawn to him a lot. But now i would have to deal with my freakish feelings as well.

I was about to clutch Nala in my hand when i heard boots entering the room. Definitely Gucci, no doubt about it. I looked up to see a blonde haired beauty glaring down at me. She laughed mockingly.

"Your a bit of a player aren't you?" Venus said.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but smirk right back. I hated the girl with a passion.

"How would you know about me and my relationships?" i questioned menacingly.

She shrugged and leaned down fixing her eyes onto mine she sneered

"Let's just say i have my sources. You wouldn't wanna lose Erik now would you?".

I had noticed the way she'd said Erik's name with extra bitchiness. She was obviously way more affected about the little _thing _that had just happened between us than she was letting on. When we'd been at the other tunnels before she'd shown a preference for Erik (in a very sluttish way). He had encouraged her admiration but only in spite of me. He hadn't felt a pull towards her. And that pissed her off. I could tell.

"What _sources? _Plus, i never knew this room was yours" i added, trying to tone done the tension in the room.

"Yeah, it is mine. Who else in these grubby tunnels can actually afford all this stuff. Except for Aphrodite of course. The old cow" she answered in the most sarcastic tone i had ever heard.

"Don't speak of her like that. I know she isn't your friend anymore but don't forget the fact that she used to be."

For a few seconds i swear i saw sorrow in her eyes, but her hatred for everything and anything blotted out the raw emotions sizzling under her surface. He _flawless _surface at that.

"She's changed and i've changed. Anyway whatever. We have a ritual to go to." "A ritual?" i cried.

Crap! I hadn't performed a ritual in ages. I'd forgotten about the ritual Sister Mary Angela had suggested that i performed during our journey to the hall. The hall where i'd made such a fool of myself. Sister Mary Angela had suggested we should perform a ritual to help us recover from the ordeal. But i new she'd meant that we should pray for Stark to recover. But unfortunately, if anyone knew that they'd instantly go against it.

"Yeah, your meant to lead it in 30 minutes. Get that filthy cat of my bed and get the hell outta here hag!".

She twitched towards the door and turned to face me. Before she walked away she announced in a cold, flat voice

"Be careful. Cross me and you _will _get hurt!".

I moaned. Another hag bitch from hell to sort out. I seriously needed therapy. But there was a ritual to get to and i hadn't a clue what i'd wear. So i practically sprinted out of the slut's paradise and ran to where (i hoped) was Stevie Rae's room.

I had seen it before when i'd been walking to the main hall. It had Oklahoma figurines everywhere, cowboy hats and a great big poster of some old ancient Okie singer. I laughed to myself, it was _so_ Stevie Rae.

When i tumbled into the room with Nala close behind me, Stevie Rae was sitting on her bed smiling up at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It was just a bit embarrassing. You know, being the odd one out".

"You're not the odd one out. And plus everyone thinks you look incredible and really cool. The boys were practicaly drooling over you and the girls were dying with envy. I know Shaunee and Erin can rise above jealousy but even they couldn't help feeling chagrined" she replied comfortingly.

"That's what i'd hoped i'd wouldn't have to worry about. _Boys._"

"What happened now Z, you can tell you me." she said as she plumped me down on the bed and held my hand. (Plumped...hehe).

Right, i had to get it all out. I had to tell someone.

"Well, i kinda have feelings for Stark. I mean _real _feelings and i'm sure he has feelings for me too. I've just imprinted with Heath again and above all that something really weird just happened" i blurted.

"What happened" she asked anxiously.

"I was crying about what happened when Erik turned up. He asked to see my tattoos and i showed him." I blushed but carried on.

"I was getting into it and i felt a real draw to him when all of a sudden i felt no pull towards him at all. It was like my feelings had been switched off."

"That's weird." I could see guilt in Stevie Rae's eyes but i was too tired to question it.

"But whatever it is i'm sure it'll figure out. Oh, crap! The ritual's in 15 minutes. We better run. Don't worry, Damien and the Twins are all sorting out the candles and spices and stuff. You just need to get there".

"Err....Stevie Rae what am i going to wear?" i asked doubtfully.

"I got something when we travalled from the old tunnels to here. I figured it might come in handy and a deserted _Dolce and Gabbana_ store in the middle of Tulsa couldn't just be left there. What with all those pretty clothes. Someone had to keep an eye on them."

I rolled my eyes at her silly attempt to make the fact that she'd stolen from a shop that cost more than a house seem like nothing more than a little kid steeling some sweets. Some very _expensive _sweets at that. I'd have to lecture her about that later.

My inside babble was interrupted when i layed eyes on the dress Stevie Rae had pulled from her wardrobe. The dress was long, silky and black. Definitely the type any super rich person would wear. It had diamonds all around the collar and the end of the dress. I changed into it quickly and left time to look at myself in the mirror. Stevie Rae had slapped something on my chest but i hadn't paid attention to it at all.

I looked amazing. The dress had been skilfully cut to shape my slender body. The collar ran around my chest , showing off the newly marked tattoo. The dress extended to my feet where it lay dreamily. The sleeves were long but my newly marked palms could be seen easily. I was still marvelling through the beauty of the dress when Stevie Rae cut through my babbling.

"Err...so what do you think. I covered it up really well. Don't you think?"

I hadn't noticed before but the scar above my chest had been covered up completely by concealer. It was done with such skill that the tattoos were completed visible but the scar was removed. I smiled, maybe i could get through this. Maybe that small part of me that still had hope might just be blooming again.

"It's perfect," i replied.


	5. Chapter 5

When we entered a fairly large building i was amazed. It looked _exactly _like the rec hall. The candles were all in place as was the spices, wine and to my dismay, the knife. The very knife that would cut some poor person's wrist so that we could drink from them. As much as i was against the idea, it was still a very attractive thought. Just to taste that blood. I shivered.

The circle was already formed. And everyone was in their places. Everyone except for me. I sighed and crossed through the circle to the centre. I heard a few people gasp as i entered. I guess i looked kinda pretty. Which was a miracle for me.

Without further ado Jack began the music. It was a simple melody which reminded of the sun, which was weird seeing as i hadn't seen the sun in goddess knows how long. I was just about to start to dance when Erik's voice cut through the music.

_Quiet as untroubled waters  
another austere day gives way  
allowing a sun-tanned twilight  
to gently coax the night awake_

I was instantly lost in the beauty of his voice. He was looking directly at me and my thighs began to shake. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek before bowing his head and closing his eyes.

_Once our special time together  
we watched for Hesparus in half-light  
of the genial summer's eve  
The harvest of time's scythe_

He stroked my hair and leaned his head into my neck. He finished the poem there.

has sustained me and I no longer grieve  
Over the many lost evenings  
and things we shall never see  
for this special time of day

He kissed my neck before turning to take his place in the circle. I was so flustered i nearly fell but i managed to go through the rest. Even is the _rest _was too much to bear.

As i welcomed each of the five elements to the circle i couldn't help but get lost in the beauty of the feelings they gave me. It was like a whole other world. Wind had blew a heavenly scent around my head while fire had warmed my cold bones. Water washed away the fear i had previously known before earth and spirit had supported me and gave me hope. When i got to the centre, i started my speech.

"As we all know a lot has happened these past 24 hours. Kalona and Neferet have fled. Where to? We don't know. But one thing is for certain. They will be back as this war isn't over between us and them. I ask for you to stay calm in this situation. We will be here in the abbey until we figure out a way to get the House of Night back. Until then i want you to co-operate with us as it is a very stressful time. Tonight, we will ask Nyx for her strength and support for what is to come. She still believes in us as i believe in all of you. Now let us drink. "

As i said them last few words Erik took his place beside me and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt. I glared at him.

"I am NOT drinking your blood. You're gonna need that."

"Don't worry Z. I have plenty to spare".

His voice has gone all seductive and sexy. My feelings switched again and i felt a massive pull towards him. As quick as was possible i grabbed the knife and sliced across his wrist. The scarlet blood started to drip and i couldn't help myself. Once the majority of the blood had been poured into the cup i grabbed his arm and held it to my lips.

As if i had just been hit by a plane, i dropped his hand and stepped back. _What was wrong with me? _My feelings had changed _again. _Something was seriously wrong. Luckily he took my rejection a different way. He winked and must of thought i'd meant: _Let's save that for the bedroom._ I sighed, life was so unfair. I started walking around the circle with the cup in my hand. I spoke as i offered it to the eager drinkers.

"May this blood revive you and replace the bad blood within yourself. May this blood feed the good within your self and may it keep your beliefs in Nyx".

After the last of the group drank from the cup i lifted the cup above my head and announced

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!".

When the majority of the room had been cleared, i closed my eyes and leaned against the table. I was so exhausted, it was hard to bare. Erik walked up to me and took my hand. My feelings switched on again and i felt a pull. I smiled back happy that my earlier rejection hadn't upset him_._ We all left the rec hall look-a-like in no time at all.

But when the doors bolted shut behind us, i swear i heard a long, piercing laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik still held my hand as we walked out of there. He weaved his figures through mine as he purposely slowed down so that we were all alone in the tunnels. He turned me towards the wall until i was leaned back and he was hovering above me with one hand placed at the wall next to my head.

"Z, you don't like me anymore do you?" he asked sadly. I didn't answer at first so he carried on. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. I was just eager to break the imprint you had with Loren. I don't like his blood being inside you."

"I understand that. But i'm having mixed feelings at the moment" i replied honestly.

I was so exhausted i might faint.

"You look dead on your feet. Lets get you some sleep"

. As we walked back i couldn't help but ask him about his concerns.

"Erik, what's wrong. You know i love you" i smiled while leaning closer to him.

"I know, i know. But i can't help but feel i'm losing you".

I hadn't wanted him to say that. I didn't want to hear him say that. I had to change his view. Hell, i loved this guy and i was only just realizing now. _What an idiot!. _

We got to mine and Stevie Rae's room. She wasn't there. There was a note left on my bed that said:

_I'm going to crash with Venus tonight. I need to talk to her about red fledgling stuff. Be back in the morn._

That was weird. But i shrugged it off. I'd just trust her for now. Erik waited patiently while i changed into a black vest top with the most cutest (and sexiest) pair of cotton shorts i had. I put on long black socks with bows that went up to my thighs as it was so cold. My hair fell curly and really pretty. I mean i looked _seriously _good.

I scrambled into bed as Erik said goodnight. He was just to the door when a thought hit me.

"Erik, stay with me tonight."

I couldn't be alone. Kalona could join my dreams if i was alone. And that was terrifying. But it wasn't just that. I _wanted _Erik to join. I wanted him so badly. He turned and raised his eyebrows.

" I'm over the pressure thing. I know you don't mean anything by it. But Kalona can get into my dreams. If i sleep with a guy at night he can't get into them. But besides that i _need _you here. I _want _you here" i explained.

It was true. I hadn't felt more alone in my entire life. I didn't care who it was, all i knew what that i needed someone badly. Someone to sweep away my fear. He looked at my raised arms. I must of looked like a toddler motioning to be picked up by her mother.

To my pleasure he turned back to me and picked me up. He sat me in his lap and stroked the circles under my eyes.

"You look like you need sleep. Come, i'll keep the nightmares away".

He lay me in the bed and climbed in next to me. At first he hesitated so i grabbed his arms and wrapped them around myself.

"I love you so much" he said breathlessly.

"I love you too." I turned in his arms and cupped his face in my hands. I kissed him with so much passion it was unbearable. My fingernail went to stroke his face but it sliced a tiny line above his lip. I froze.

"It's okay sweetheart. Drink".

That was all the encouragement i needed. I buried my face in his as i drank and drank from him. He moaned in pleasure and i could feel my top being tugged. I lifted it above myself and he started stroking my body. For a second i let go. He took his fingernail and sliced above my left breast. He bent his head and started drinking from the wound. I felt his moans as his eyes got wild and then they smouldered with desire. I lay there letting him explore my cleavage. It was the least i owned the guy.

"You're so damn hot!" he said. "I mean, i knew you body was hot but not this hot. Z you might just be the hottest girl in the world".

I rolled my eyes.

"And even more better, i'm yours."

Okay i knew that wasn't true as i had slept with another guy not less than a few days ago. But part of me was still his.

"Okay let's just get to sleep".

I started to scramble on my top and I lay there in Erik's arms in complete happiness (for the first time in what seemed like forever). Before i slipped into unconsciousness i heard a small confident whisper.

"I'm never gonna let you go" he promised.

My dream had started as nothing more than a memory. Kalona didn't appear which made me comfortable. But it still held a darkness of its own. I remember walking up to a slightly opened curtain. I instantly recognized it as Stevie Rae's room, the place i was always welcome. But for some reason it felt as if i shouldn't be here. As if i wasn't meant to hear what came next. Stevie Rae's voice cut through my confusion.

"You can't mess with her anymore. It hurting her so badly and i can't stand. She my best friend and i will not let you hurt her".

"Then why don't you tell her?" came a familiar voice.

"You know fully well i can't. She doesn't know about what you have yet. It's too much for her to take in" Stevie Rae replied to the unknown person.

"Whatever, but if i have to i will have to carry on" with that the voice got nearer and nearer and i realized the stranger was leaving the room.

"What am i going to do?" came a broken whisper.

When i distinguished it was Stevie Rae i ran into the room, staring wide-eyed at Stevie Rae who was sobbing on the floor. I went to comfort her but my hand raked through her easily. She looked up, but hadn't noticed me. She clearly must not have been able to see me. In that last grief stricken glance she gave me she disappeared. Her sobs were replaced with an annoying buzzing sound. An alarm clock.

_Great, perfect timing. _


	7. Chapter 7

The annoying alarm clock was still ringing, as if it was annoyed that I hadn't woken up to stop it yet. I sat up in bed and my head felt painful. I soon realised (to my misfortune) I'd fallen ill. _Great, I'd have to look like crap for the next goddess knows how long._

I smacked the alarm clock off and looked down. Erik was lying next to me. His cute, curly, brown hair was ruffled and messed up. His shirt was creased and he looked completely content. I smiled. This boy had clearly enjoyed himself last night. That made me happy, considering the pain I'd caused him since I'd cheated on him with Loren.

I yawned and the innocent movement woke Erik up. His blue eyes blinked seven times before looking up to met my gaze.

"Morning sleepy head," I greeted him.

He just grinned back in response like any normal teenage boy. That was something I had noticed, boys always had that _I can't be bothered_ look when they woke up. I quickly (but difficulty) slipped of the bed, careful not to wake Erik up again. Once I stumbled to the dressing table I frowned at my reflection. My hair had curled up completely, something that was unnatural for my hair. My eyes had turned darker and my face was stained with pillow marks. Basically, I looked a mess.

I brushed through my hair hoping desperately that Stevie Rae's brush might have the ability to straighten hair. But (of course) it failed, so I through my hair up in a bun. Which looked surprisingly pretty. It showed off my goddess' art, which swept from my neck down to my back.

I didn't bother with much make up. I simply dabbed on the usual before examining the clothes in Stevie Rae's very country-like wardrobe. I grimaced at the clothes that hung on the rack. They were so Okie-like I nearly gagged at the thought of walking around in them. But amazingly they never failed to look good on Stevie Rae. Her body must be shaped perfectly to pull of the look. I settled for a black vest top and blue jeans before pulling on a pair of not-so-cow-girlish boots.

"Z, don't get dressed. Stay with me, "Erik suggested from the bed across the room.

I smiled at how long it had taken him to realise I was getting up.

"I'd love to, but we've a busy day today," I replied casually.

"Really? And what was that?"

" Well...I've called a meeting, where we will decide what to do about Neferet and Kalona,"

I was sure he had flinched at the names, but I pushed the thought aside. I didn't want to show weakness to my goddess.

I carried on. "And I'll expect you to be at the main hall and 4:00 pm. Please don't be late. This is important,"

He registered the seriousness in my tone and nodded.

"I'll see you there. I need to see Stevie Rae," I said before walking over to Erik and kissing him goodbye. He smiled impishly at me before gesturing for me to go _talk _with Stevie Rae.

As I left him I thought about our relationship. I mean, within a matter of hours we'd practically gone from _crazy, messed up teenagers in love _to a _completely happy husband and wife. _I cringed at the word husband and wife. I _so _didn't want to get married any time soon. I was still grimacing from the thought when I stumbled into Kramisha.

"Oh, sorry Zoey, I was just coming to find you," she smiled but saw the concern there.

"What is it Kramisha?"

"Well, I've kinda wrote another poem," she replied as if she'd committed a murder.

"Show me," I cried.

She instantly handed me a piece of paper. I read it and gasped in shock at it's words.

_Love is a bond that lies within_

_Weak, thin and fragile_

_But strong, sweet and joyful_

_In hands of good and happiness_

_Love can bloom_

_But in hands of evil and envy_

_Love may change or be shown_

_A senseless game we love to play. _

_7779_

Part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to smile. I wanted to cry because it was just another problem. But I wanted to smile because the poem felt personal to me, somehow.

I sighed. "Thanks for this Kramisha. I'll get back to you soon. But I've got to talk to someone real urgently."

"That's ok. You'd better be going."

I smiled at her before walking to Venus' room. With the firm thought in my head that I would definitely, most certainly, hate what was waiting for me.

_Ah, hell._

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. More of the story will be put up on Tuesday. Oh and please tell me who you want Zoey to choose. Her decision may be based upon any feedback I get. So if you want a certain boy to win her heart, tell me! And i'll be sure to consider it into the story. Plus, I soon will be creating a new character. Any name suggestions? Do you know a name? Or do you want your name to be put into the story? Please don't hesitate to put forward any names you have! Thanks guys!! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the House of Night! P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast do. Please don't sue me!**

The blanket to Venus' room was slightly open sending a stray ray of light against the dark, gloomy floor of the tunnels. I peeped in and was glad to see that Venus was nowhere in site.

"You can come in," came Stevie Rae's small, bubbly voice.

I slithered through the blanket and stood across from Stevie Rae. She as sitting on a mattress, sorting out her country CD collection. I smiled at her, but my smile vanished when I looked at her face. It was like the old Stevie Rae, happy and content. But there was something else there, a concern deep in her mind. She'd been losing sleep, I could tell.

"Stevie Rae are you alright?" I asked, truly curious as to why she looked so glum.

"Yes! I'm _absolutely _fine! No need to worry about me!" she replied as if I'd insulted her.

She gestured for me sit down while moving the CDs away that were strewn across the mattress.

"Now, tell me what happened last night....with you and Erik," she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

"Well, its was really nice. I mean, we...err.....kinda slept together."

"Oh Z! Does that mean your......not a....," she lowered her voice to whisper "....a _virgin_?"

I laughed at her silly remark, she'd completely taken it the wrong way.

"No Z, we just slept, there was nothing more involved. It was to keep Kalona out of my dreams."

_Or nightmares_ I added mentally, although I didn't want to worry her more than she already was.

She nodded in agreement before asking "But did you like it?"

At first I was taken aback by her question but I cleared my throat and replied steadily.

"I dunno, I guess I kinda did," I answered honestly.

"And no weird feelings?"

"No weird feelings," I smiled.

Stevie Rae's face changed from worried to complete ecstasy. It was like the world had been taken off of her shoulders.

"Z, I'm so glad for you. At first I didn't know I my plan would work, if I could stop them. But they have to obey me. So when I ask, they respond. It works!" She pulled me into a tight hug and grinned.

"What?"

Stevie Rae's body froze in my arms. Her throat clogged and her breathing deepened. She untangled herself from my arms and lowered her head.

"Stevie Rae, what worked......what happened?"

No response.

"Stevie Rae, please, just tell me."

She was debating over what to say before she settled on an explanation. Whenever that explanation was honest or not, I had no clue.

"Well, the red fledglings they have...they have..."

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"They have gifts. But not the affinity gifts, they're more like talents. There is a love gift, which I'm afraid has been used against you."

"What? Why? What have I done?"

"I'm not sure, but their gift can......sway people's emotions. I think someone's using their gift to change your feelings about Erik. I don't know why, but they must not like your relationship. Last night, you said your feelings went back to normal. I think that has something to do with me. I prayed for you that night, I asked whatever it was that was doing it to stop. And to my amazement, it looks like it did."

I gasped, taking in a lungful of air. The red fledglings had gifts, gifts that could and probably would be used for evil. Whoever hated me wanted to ruin my relationship with Erik. I had a tugging feeling in my stomach that told me numbers were the clues.

_7779_

The last line of the poem recited in my mind.

"Stevie Rae, I think I can figure out who," I blurted. "Kramisha wrote another poem and it matched your theory although the last poem says _7779_."

"Maybe it was a clue! Give me the poem, I'll analyze it for you. But you'd better be going to Damien. I heard he wants to talk to you about something. He seemed excited though. He wanted to rehearse some ideas for the next ritual."

I smiled. Knowing Damien it would probably involve him summoning a massive wind to blow everyone away in a spectacular performance.

"Thanks Stevie Rae," I hugged her before handing her the poem and hurrying.

But as I left I swear I heard a broken, silent, plea, "I'm sorry."

**Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Sorry this was a short chapter. But the next one will be much longer. Jack fans gather around, as Jack will be present ALOT in the next chapter. **

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Zoey! Finally! I had some ideas, I thought maybe we could change the music, position some more candles, maybe add some chairs and-" I cut of Damien's babble as I entered the duplicate rec hall.

The room had been set up for a ritual but the candles had been rearranged into a different sequence.

"Hey Damien," I laughed at his aggravated face. "Sorry I interrupted, carry on."

"Well, I had some new ideas," he began.

"Which will totally rock!" Jack added impishly from behind a massive stereo system.

I gulped at the site of someone so vulnerable as Jack being in control of the overly huge thing. But when I glanced at Jack I realized he looked different. He looked _much _older.

"Oh hey Jack," I smiled at the boy who was dreamily gazing at Damien.

I couldn't help but gag a bit, luckily they didn't notice.

"Damien, why does Jack look like a _sixth former?" _I asked, truly curious.

"Well, I'm not sure but when you guys left for the House of Night he talked to your nan. She granted him a wish and he wished that he was much older. He hates being the youngest out of all of us. So, she did some weird voodoo thing and he keeps waiting until the _magic _–as he calls it – sets in." Damien explained.

"So he thinks he's....gonna change soon?"

"Yep," Damien smiled, grinning back at his boyfriend.

Jack met his gaze and interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Zoey, Damien wants me to run the music. Seeing as I'm Mr Electro-man,"

We all laughed at his funny (but kinda childish joke) as we took our places in the circle.

"The others?" I asked Damien.

"Oh, yeah. You guys, come out we're ready to start,"

With that Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin emerged from the back room, a huge smug smile right on their faces. I glared at Stevie Rae and she apologized back. There was no doubt she'd told them of my little _night _with Erik.

"Okay, so same as before, I just want you to use some of your powers more strongly, try to enhance their strength. Also, the music will play during the middle of the ritual instead of the beginning. You guys got that?"

We all nodded at Damien as we took our places. Damien nodded in encouragement as I started the ritual.

"Wind, as you caress the trees and blow courage through them, I wish for you to do the same to us. Breath courage into our bones and in the name of Nyx, I call you to this circle."

The candle lit and a swift breeze blew through the room whipping my hair form side to side. I turned to Shaunee.

"Fire, as your warmth keeps us strong and your flames preserve our hope, I ask you to make us aware of what is to come and to light our way. In the name of Nyx, I call you to this circle."

Of its own accord the little red candle burst into flames sending warmth all over my body. I smiled before moving on to Erin.

"Water, may your gentle waves urge us forward and help us complete our task. In the name of Nyx, I call you to this circle."

Erin grinned at the alight candle she held in her arms, inhaling the salty scent of the sea. When I met Stevie Rae, I grinned. She was back to her old self, at last.

"Earth, your strength and support protects us and may it continue to do so as we enter the unknown. In the name of Nyx, I call you to this circle."

I was momentarily lost in the sweet scents of the earth when Damien cleared his throat and gestured to the stereo. I nodded, getting ready to dance through the circle. The silver connection between us was there, but it was thicker than ever. Never before had the affinities felt so strong.

Jack nodded to us and started the music. But as his hand touched the stereo he fell to the floor kicking and screaming. We immediately broke free from the circle and ran over to the young (or recently mature) boy.

As we reached him we gasped at what we saw. His whole body was covered in a yellow spark, flowing from his toes to his hair. A bright yellow aura surrounded him as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Zoey, help! He's being electrocuted! I told him it was too big and dangerous!"

Damien went to grab his lover, but he jumped back and yelped in pain.

"He shocked me!" Damien cried, his voice breaking.

Everyone stared at me, not knowing what to do, when all of a sudden my Grandma came rushing through. I laughed at her attempt to run. He was still in a bad condition, so she looked more like a penguin.

"Jack!" her face looked disapproving, but then it smoothed out into a smile.

We all looked up at her as if she'd gone mad. She turned to us and smiled, joy radiating form her face.

"Why Jack was right, he really is Mr Electro-man," she grinned.

As Jack turned to face us we saw a sight that shocked us breathless.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's face had completely changed, _he _had changed. His light blonde hair had turned a much brighter yellow and his eyes had gone mysterious. His body had matured quite a bit and he looked much taller. He looked at us and smiled, showing off his new marks.

Jack's marks ran across his round check bones. The edges of the artwork were sharp, not the twirling ones the rest of us had, they were sharp and bold. His crescent moon had been filled in and by the time my eyes made it to his temples I gasped even more loudly.

Upon each of his temples lay a lighting bolt with jagged edges and smaller bolts around it. It worked perfectly with his face and matched the rest of the tattoo expertly.

"Oh Jack! You've changed! But the lightening bolts? I don't get it!"

Grandma explained it to Damien, "That is his gift; he can bring forth power and electricity. He can do all sorts of stuff. It is truly amazing." Then grandma's eyes turned cold and she frowned. "Although I did tell him to wait, I guess this was his idea. I told him that he could only be changed and gain the gift through a ritual. But the music in a ritual is never played after the elements have been called. So the power of the elements wasn't there to change him. But he very cunningly figured out what he had to do. He played the music in the middle so the elements would be present."

"Cool," Stevie Rae smiled.

"Totally _HAWTTT!!!_" Shaunee grinned.

"Yep, Twin!" Erin added.

"I'm happy for you," I said softly. Jack was jumping with satisfaction.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm gonna go tell Erik and the others!" with that Damien (and a very proud) Jack darted from the room with Erin and Shaunee hot on their tail. They couldn't wait to spread the news.

"Well lets go th-" I was cut off by a tug on my gut. Something wasn't right. Something just happened, but I didn't know what.

It wasn't a painful feeling, it was a fearful feeling. I was feeling someone's fear, but I didn't know whose.

"Z?" Stevie Rae asked.

Before I knew it I slumped down on the floor, Stevie Rae desperately trying to hold me up. I started to take in panicked breaths. What was happening to me? And then as quick as the fear appeared, it left leaving emptiness and a sense of loss in its place.

"That was weird!" was all I managed to gasp while Stevie Rae and my Nan tried (rather unsuccessfully) to take me back to Stevie Rae's room.

As we stumbled our way back, I still couldn't shake the sense of loss away. Someone was gone, but who? We took a right hand turn which led us to Venus' room, she was by the doorway. I glanced at her face and frowned, she looked fearful.

"Oh, hello Venus," my Grandma said politely.

"Err, hey, nothing to see here. Shuffle along now, I'm fine. No need to enter," Venus quickly uttered back before running back in and gluing the blanket shut, literally. I'd have to go back later and see what all the fuss was about.

Just as we met Stevie Rae my gut told me to turn around, back to Venus. I had no idea why.

"Err, Stevie Rae. I'll see you at the ritual later, there 's something I need to do,".

Stevie Rae nodded and hurrying away with Grandma. I was left alone again, and it felt even more upsetting than the last time. I tried to pull myself together as I walked (or rather ran) back to Venus' room.

I pulled the curtain back and braced myself for her anger. She wouldn't want me here, I came at a bad time, I was sure of it. She glanced at me and her face turned terrified. _Was I really that scary?_

"Hey Zoey, nice to see you!" she seemed unusually sincere and respectful.

"Err, I guess I'm alright, how about you?" I replied back.

"Oh, don't mind me. Take a seat," she gestured to the bed across from the chair she was sitting in.

But when she saw me sit her eyes bulged wide open in disbelief. She tried desperately to come up with a valid reason for me to change seats. All of which I could see through.

Just as it was getting uncomfortable, her horrified face smoothed out into a smug smile and the bitchiness returned.

"Oh, please do make yourself comfortable," she smirked.

Without thinking I replied honestly, "Thanks, you know, this bed is really comfortable!" I laughed.

She laughed back, "I should hope so, lets just say I've adjusted them, but don't get too comfortable."

My brows furrowed at her remark, but I kept it to myself.

"So, what was that back there?" The shock in her face returned.

"Erm, nothing for you to worry about. I just saw a spider," she seemed to stare off into space."

As much as I was curious to know what she'd witnessed, I seriously wasn't keen on spending too long with the girl.

"Well, if you don't wanna tell me, I'll be going," I shifted on the seat and made my way out.

But in the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice 4 numbers scratched delicately on the wall.

_7779_

**Authors note:**

**Hey, thanks again for the reviews. Keep reading as there will be shockers coming in the next few chapters. Can't wait to upload them, you guys are gonna love them!!**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day went ok (compared to what had already happened). Lunch was in the main hall, but Stevie Rae hadn't time to ask me about what happened with Venus. Everyone was too preoccupied with Jack, which made me happy. He'd always been the outcast, but now he was the centre of attention. Some girls had even tried to flirt with him, but they'd squeal in shock whenever he hugged and kissed Damien.

I had talked to Erik at the ritual and he'd told me to expect _something big _tonight. But when he said it, he didn't seem himself, he was someone else. He didn't sound like Erik, but I just shrugged it off. We'd also discussed sleeping arrangements (y hi know, I'm such a slut nowadays). But he told me another weird comment; he said he'll be with me, but not physically. There was no way the real Erik would say anything like that.

I sighed and made my way to mine and Stevie Rae's room. Luckily I'd managed to persuade her to get rid of some of the Okie stuff; as much as I liked her country style, it could get quite creepy. How would you feel if some old country man watched you sleep all night?

Stevie Rae was lying on her bed snoring in her sleep, which made me laugh. I changed into my pyjamas and lay upon my bed, feeling rather drained out. Jack had gathered all the boys for the night. He was still talking through what happened. It was quite annoying. So Erik wouldn't be with me tonight. I'd just have to face Kalona in my nightmares. _Great. _Although to my surprise, it wasn't Erik I had seen in my dreams, it was someone else.

The dream started on a beautiful beach, the horizon was setting and their was a bench not too far from where I stood. I went over to the bench, but as I walked I felt suddenly happy, as if I was waiting for someone I hadn't seen in a while. It was terrifyingly similar to the dream Kalona had appeared in, but the mood seemed much different. Just as I was about to sit down someone pulled me up and crushed me against their chest. When I looked up at the unknown person, I gasped.

He was magnificent, a truly gorgeous creature. His eyes were a deep emerald and they glistened against the sun. His face was flawless as were his hair. He hair was a deep black and his skin was very pale. As my eyes scanned over him I realised he was a vampire, but not any ordinary vampire.

He had marks the same as mine, they extended down his back and across his palms. But they went other places too; including his legs, the back of his neck and his chest. We matched.

"I've been waiting an awful long time, I started to think that Nyx had lied. But I know the goddess would never lie," with that he pulled into the most emotional kiss I had ever had.

His lips felt perfect against mine, tender but strong. His eyes were fixed on mine, which closed in pleasure. When he pulled back, I groaned. I didn't wanna stop, it was so good.

"The first time you've met me and you're already into me. Well I must know what makes you tick by now," he smiled, cutting my breathing.

Once again he brand his lips up to mine, but he stopped there.

"Please don't stop," I whispered doubtfully. _He was irresistible!_

He chuckled and brought his lips to mine again. But as he did this a small voice interrupted him.

"Aiden, Nyx wants to see you, she's eager to know what happened between you two. Apparently ALOT!" she giggled.

The voice sounded like wind chimes, it was so musical. All I could see was a hovering light between us until it stilled to reveal a small little pixie. The glorious man in my arms turned to me and laughed at my expression.

"Let me explain." He sat us both down on the bench and took my hands in his. "Well, as you can see, our marks match. I'm a descendant of Erebus, you could call me his son." I nodded and her carried on. "Believe it or not I went to the House Of Night in Las Vegas. I was special and I soon came to learn I was Erebus' son. Erebus would come to me and guide me through my life. Show me which path to choose, teach me his skills. And in the end I've come to be just like him, I'm the number one protector around here." He smiled.

"Wait? Protector around here? I thought you lived on earth?" I asked quite confused.

"Well, I used to live on the Earth, but then the Raven mockers came. As I was special; a true descendant of Erebus, Erebus and Nyx made the decision to keep me within their home, so I would not be harmed."

"So, basically you're a descendant of Erebus who has been born on Earth. You are super special and to save you from the Raven mockers Nyx and Erebus have kept you in their kingdom, for now." I gushed.

"Correct."

"So, who's this little pixie then?" I asked stroking the little ball of light hovering between us.

"She's Megan. Everyone here has a pixie like Megan. They use them to watch over and send messages to the one they love. Nyx and Erebus have got one, her name is Rosemarie," he smiled, admiring the beautiful creature.

"So, what have I got to do with this?"

"Erebus wouldn't be complete without Nyx," he answered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"So Aiden wouldn't be complete without... wait, _me?_" I asked, truly doubtful.

"Yes, Zoey Redbird. I am your Erebus, you are my Nyx."


	12. Chapter 12

"So that would make me Nyx's descendant?"

"Yes, it would. You see I was like you, a silly school boy who just wanted to be normal. But then I was marked and taken to the House of Night. After a while I realised I was special, my marks started growing like yours have. Then Erebus visited me and told me that I was his descendant and I was special. He told me to use my powers for good, not for evil. When I asked him about , well.." His voice had turned embarrassed but he carried on. "When I asked if there was someone for me, like Nyx was destined for Erebus, he said yes. He told me about you, what things you've done, what problems you've faced. I was eager to meet you, but he told me it was too early; that you weren't ready. He also told me about your marks and how they had grown too. I also came to know about your powers and how special you were, just like me. I asked him if Nyx was guiding you and he said yes. So I suppose Nyx has been with you, has she not?"

"Yes, she's been visiting me and helping me through tough times," I answered sheepishly.

He smiled, "It's weird isn't it? Always being the outcast." He mumbled sadly.

I knew exactly how he felt, every since I joined the House of Night I've been nothing but the centre of attention. Then a thought hit me.

"So, have you.....got a girlfriend," I felt very stupid for asking, but I was curious as to whether his love life was as complicated as mine.

"No, never. I've been waiting for you."

Without thinking I answered him honestly.

"I'm here now," I said softly leaning into him.

He chuckled again and stroked my cheek, tracing my marks.

"And I'm glad your here. You don't know how much I've longed for this. To be with someone who understands me."

He pulled away but I held onto him.

"Please, don't go," I could feel the tears swelling under my eyes, within only a matter of minutes he'd already won my heart. I was completely mesmerised.

"Don't worry, my love. Megan will go with you. Your friends won't be able to see her, but you will. Whenever she's there, know that I'll be there. I'll be watching you," with that he kissed me gently on the lips before my eyes opened back to reality.

_Great. _I thought to myself. I've just gone and made things even _more _complicated by falling in love with _another _guy. But he seemed much different from Stark and Erik. I felt safer with him. There was no possessiveness that I had with Erik and he had no bad history like Stark. I mean, Stark was a good guy but he had nearly killed my best friend not so long ago.

Speaking of Stark, I wanted to talk to him. I wasn't going to leave him hanging for much longer, he deserved to know the truth. The truth that I did love him but I was just so confused on what to do.

I was about to leap out of bed and get ready when I yelped.

"Oww! That hurt!" a small voice complained. "I'm only little, mind where your going."

I gasped when I looked to the foot of my bed. Crushed between the covers was Megan, thrashing around to try to untangle herself. I leaned forward and took her in my palm, bringing her to my face to examine her.

She was the tiniest creature I'd ever seen. She had little white wings and she wore a thin red dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was brown and her eyes were black. Her eyes would've been creepy, but the beauty of her features had cured any trace of evil there. She was pure good (a little stubborn) but good.

She smiled at me, not oblivious to my gawking.

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?" she asked innocently.

_Okay, she was boastful too._

"So, the dream really was real?"

"Yes," she explained. "The dream was real and now I'm here to watch over you. You don't know hwo glad I am that I'm finally spending time with a girl. Four years with a guy can get quite tiresome."

I laughed, "Are there boy versions of you?"

"No way! Girls like us can't stand boys. Hence the reason why I'm happy I'm with you. They can get so irritating. An plus, there not needed, Nyx creates us. You may want to get up though, I hear your planning on talking to a boy named Stark?"

My eyes widened at her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, we know everything our masters are thinking. But only our masters, everyone else is immune. That's why I can read your mind, your my master." She curtsied in my hand and I let out a giggle.

Just then Stevie Rae mumbled in her sleep. I stiffened but then relaxed when I remembered she couldn't see Megan. Stevie Rae didn't wake and so I got up to get ready. But as I did I was met by Megan, _again._

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I need to stay with you at all times, so I need to hide somewhere," as she said this her eyes were darting all over my body, picking out the possibly hiding places.

"Mmmm," she paused and then her eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

Before I could object, the pixie like creature had buried herself in my hair, just behind my ear. It tickled a little and I smiled. I got ready and I was just about to leave the room, when I realised I had no idea where I was headed.

"Err, any help?" I asked Megan.

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

He's in his room, follow the hall and take the first left, then you'll find his room,"

"Thanks" I murmured before making my way to Spark.

I liked the guy, but then I didn't know If I could chose between him and Erik. It was like one perfect guy had been split into two amazing guys who both loved me and who I both loved. I wish I could just squeeze them together so I could have both. God, I was selfish. I've had enough boyfriends already. But to my utter shock, I came to find, that Aiden _was _watching me. Through someone else's mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the House of Night Series! Please don't sue me! Although these ideas are owned by me! :)**

**Author's note: Hey, enjoy the new update. Please keep reviewing! New chapters will be available soon" xxx**

**PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!**

As I made my way to Stark's room I thought about where my love life was headed. I hadn't spoken to any of my _boyfriends _recently and I really needed to straighten things out. I figured I wouldn't tell Erik about Stark, I knew it was wrong. But if I told him he'd most probably tell Stark about our little _night _and I couldn't stand the thought of them fighting over me. Considering the advantage Erik would have in the situation, as Stark was on his deathbed.

That's what I had feared the most, Stark being unwell, so near death. But luckily I was told he would survive, he would heal. Thinking of Stark brought me back to Heath. I had all but forgotten about the imprint with him, in fact it felt as if it didn't exist anymore, I mean I hadn't talked to him in ages and it didn't even bother me. Ever since that weird experience yesterday when I'd crumbled over in fear (not pain) I'd never even thought of him.

When I reached Stark's room my heart accelerated. I had no idea what to say to the guy. Then my thoughts were cut off.

"Z? Is that you?" the heartbreakingly sweet voice asked.

On instinct I ran to him, clutching his hand in mine and burning my eyes into his. He seemed taken aback but then he smiled a very smug smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," then his voice seemed disturbed. "Z, we need to talk,"

I went t interrupt him but he cut me off.

"I still love you Z, every second of the day, I need you. I know you hate me because of all I've done, but I can't keep away from you. Every time I try, I fail. You're the air I breathe, the women I've always wanted. I know you may never feel the same and I dread the day when I can't hold your hand or see your face. I know you love that other guy, Erik. I know he makes you happy, but remember I'll always be here. And if he doesn't treat you well, I'll be here to rescue you. I call you a play. A play where I'm always waiting in the wings. Always the understudy, never the actor,"

My heart broke at his words, everyone cut through me deep inside. How could I leave him like this? All alone and heart broken? I wouldn't, I couldn't. And on that note I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him with so much passion it was unbelievable.

He returned it eagerly and I found myself gripping his hair. His hands trailed my body and stopped at my ear. He caressed it gently, before gaping in shock. I self-consciously cringed. Did he find a flaw, something he thought was really unattractive? As I stepped away I met where his gaze locked, upon Megan. He looked agape but then he smiled, nodded at the beautiful creature perched behind my ear. She returned his smile and then he saw my reaction. Within a second he returned to normal, as if the exchange hadn't happened. And whatever that was, he didn't want me to know.

"Err, Stark what were you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing, err, nothing at all. I didn't see anything." He seemed nervous.

Just then Erik burst in, grimacing at Stark who was still holding on to me. But his gaze fell over Megan too and the same exchange took place. Erik too sobered up, and tried to cover up the fact that he'd seen Megan. But why?

"Z, I didn't know you were _here_. Anyway, Heath's gone missing. We can't find him anywhere."

Erik walked towards me and took my hand from Starks. Before I had a chance to reply he had tugged me out of the room. On my way out I gave an apologetic smile to Stark, who seemed rather amused by it all.

Before I left I heard a broken whisper. "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

When we were out of hearing sight I turned to Erik.

"So, what's this about Heath? What happened?" My voice took on a panicky tone and Erik noticed.

"Don't worry love, he'll be fine I'm sure," He spoke the last part through gritted teeth, but I ignored it.

We reached the main hall where my closet friends including my Grandma and Sister Mary Angela were sitting. They smiled at me with concern.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, I was seriously concerned.

"I'm not sure love, it's all too complicated, but don't worry," my Grandma replied.

The rest of my friends nodded, smiling with the same warm tone.

"He was last seen with Stark. He said he was going to visit you, but he never made it to your room."

I got angry at the last part, she acted as if he was dead. He couldn't be, he couldn't. I broke down in front of them. I'd known this boy all my life, I was bound to be upset. Plus, it was just another problem to add, silly human boy. Getting himself into trouble, the guy was dangerous.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, truly eager to find him.

"Err, Z! Didn't you have that poem or something," Stevie Rae replied. I search in my pockets, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"But it's not with me. The only thing I can remember is the last line. 7779,"

I had seen them numbers somewhere, but I couldn't remember where.

"Venus!" I cried out. "The last four numbers where scratched on her wall!" I gushed.

"I think you're right Zoey, I can feel it,"

Before I could respond I'd darted out of there. I ran all the way to Venus' room gasping for breath. She wasn't there so I kept on running and running until my lungs felt like they could explode. But I felt a warm liquid pulse through my head as I ran right smack into something. My vision blurred and the pain was unbearable. I didn't know where I was as my vision slowly faded into nothingness.

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. BUT I MAY START ADDING NEW CHAPTERS ONLY WHEN I GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!! SO KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP WRITING!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up shivering, cold and completely soaked in blood. I could smell it. Instinctively I placed my hand to my head, measuring the damage of my fall. Had no one come to look for me yet? More importantly, where was I? I hesitantly opened my eyes, revealing a very dark and unpleasant room.

The ceilings were dark and the walls were a depressing grey. Apart from a few candles here and there, that was practically all. It was a horrible place and I wanted to get out. So I got up to stand, but my head felt dizzy and I was stopped by a sneer from across the room. I shifted my position to a see a smug Venus looking down at me.

"You're not the pretty one, now are you?" She laughed, praising my face.

I followed her gaze and was immediately appalled at the sight. Right down my eye was a cut, running from above my eyebrows down to beneath my eye. It looked terrible, truly gross. I couldn't help uttering a cry she was so evil, and it made me want to choke. Why me? What did she want?

Then the terrible truth can tumbling down on me like a ton of bricks. Erik. She wanted Erik.

"Your pure evil," I said flatly, avoiding her eyes.

She laughed in mock humour, "Yep, just the way I like it."

I watched as her gaze flickered over to the right side of the room. Where, to my utter shock, Stark and Erik were slumped. In a deep sleep, she had drugged them.

"Why?" I asked, the panic present in my tone.

"Hmmm, let's see. Because you have something I want. And I get what I want."

God, the girl sounded like a really fake bad girl from a really bad teenage movie.

"Plus, I love torturing you. It's fun," she added.

Now I was scared. Her eyes had taken on a dark colour. Almost, _wait......green?_ Since when had her eyes been green? I shook it off.

"Venus, tell me what you've done," there was power in my voice and I smiled when she flinched.

"Well, I did what I had too,"

I was seriously worried now.

"Explain"

I knew this would be a long lecture, so I settled my stiff composure.

"You always had everything. Everything I wanted. So I figured I'd take it. You see, what _precious _Stevie Rae didn't say was that _I _an affinity for love. Yes, I was really pleased. I flaunted it around, playing with people. It was fun. Then I saw Erik. I wanted him. So, I tried to use my affinity to lure him to me. But somehow it didn't work, so I tried a different method. I figured if I could try to make _you _love someone else then you end up breaking poor little Erik's heart and he'd come running back to me,"

Tears poured down my cheeks. How could she do this? I hated this girl and I would definitely hate her for the rest of my life.

"Loren worked, but only for a while. So I moved onto Stark. I thought maybe you had a thing for the weird types, and considering what history Stark had, I thought it'd be perfect," she saw the love filled gaze I gave Stark and she snorted, proving her point. It had worked.

"My plan with Stark was working amazingly well. But then you see, little Heath got in my way. He was so inconvenient,"

My throat clogged at the use of her past tense, as if he was gone.

"Venus, what did you do?" I asked, horrified.

"I did what I could, of course. I got rid of him. I told him exactly why I was killing him and he complied. I made him feel guilty for loving you, and the idiot bought it. But he did have one request. He asked me to use my affinity to break your imprint, so that you'd feel no pain when he passed. Well, of course I was adverse to the idea, but he was begging so hard I found it amusing. So I let him in the end. I can still hear him screaming, his face petrified, begging for mercy."

Tears were filling my eyes, sending me into a near frenzy. I'd loved Heath all my life, every single day and now he was gone. But the worst part was that when he was faced with death, pain and torture he'd even considered the pain I would feel.

I could see his puppy dog eyes smiling at me, looking down at me now. His beautiful face, his eagerness at the word football. All of it gone. Forever. Only pain and misery left behind. Then something hit me.

"The sofa.." I began, trembling with fear.

***Flashback***

"_Oh, don't mind me. Take a seat," she gestured to the bed across from the chair she was sitting in._

_But when she saw me sit her eyes bulged wide open in disbelief. She tried desperately to come up with a valid reason for me to change seats. All of which I could see through._

_Just as it was getting uncomfortable, her horrified face smoothed out into a smug smile and the bitchiness returned._

"_Oh, please do make yourself comfortable," she smirked._

_Without thinking I replied honestly, "Thanks, you know, this bed is really comfortable!" I laughed._

_She laughed back, "I should hope so, lets just say I've adjusted them, but don't get too comfortable."_

***Flashback***

"You.....you......monster!" I shrieked. "You killed him! That's why you were acting weird. You hid him in the sofa and you made me sit on it! I sat on his body and then laughed about it being comfortable!! HOW COULD YOU?" my voice rose and rose. I couldn't believe I just sat on my dead-boyfriend's body, fully unaware.

Then my thoughts registered. So this vile creature and tried to get to Erik but making me fall for Loren and then for Stark. Then she killed my human boyfriend as he was irritating her. Before she made me sit on his dead body!

But how could she do it all alone, surely not! She must of had help, but who? I wanted to kill her right now, but I needed more answers. And Loren, he was already taken. How did she manage that one?

Just then my stomach clench when I heard someone approaching. I could feel fear radiating from my every nerve, threatening to send me into a shock.

"How?" I asked, my eyes pure disbelief.

"Well, you didn't think I could do all that by myself did you?" she laughed.

Just then the walking stopped and a dark figure loomed behind Venus. I gasped, it was Neferet.

"Greetings Venus."

"Hello.....mother."


	15. Chapter 15

Both of their eyes were fixed on me as I screamed at the top of my lungs. Venus' eyes were the same green that Neferet's was. The same shade, the same evilness. Neferet's smiled in ecstasy while Venus laughed proudly.

"M-mo-mother?" I asked, I couldn't help stuttering.

"Yes, she's my mother. Didn't you know?" Venus replied sarcastically.

I hadn't known before, but I could definitely tell now. They both had the same venom in their voices.

"Nice to see you again, Zoey. I see my daughter has done a great job here," Neferet smiled as her gaze followed the cut on my eye.

"N-Neferet. Why? What was the point?"

"Well, this way Venus gets Erik and I get you alone," she clapped.

I stared at her in horror. She was still beautiful, even for a devil.

"There's still something not right though," Venus murmured rubbing her chin.

What else was wrong? Hadn't she ruined enough?

"What? What else isn't ruined?" I snorted, venom flowing through my voice.

"Well, they still both have feelings for you," she said thoughtfully.

My eyes shot over to Start and Erik. They were still unconscious. So Venus had caused the weird feelings between me and Erik. Venus was who Stevie Rae had, had an argument with in my dream. I felt like I might be sick.

"So, what's gonna happen to them?" I asked, fear shaking my voice.

"Well, what do you think mother?"

I cringed when Venus said the word _mother. _No matter what, Neferet could never be a _mother._

"We'll just have to get rid of them. If it doesn't mean to much to you if little Erik has to be sacrificed."

"It's okay, he wasn't that important. Maybe I'll try Darius,"

My stomach clenched. How could they talk about this calmly. I couldn't let Erik and Start die, I loved them too much.

"No!" I blurted.

They both glared at me, their eyes burning holes in mine.

"I mean, you can't hurt them! They are asleep, so they won't know what has happened here. Just take them back to there rooms and leave them there," I was getting more angry but Neferet's glare quietened my protest.

"No, they will remember. Plus, I feel like-" Neferet cut off Venus' blabber.

But Venus didn't seem phased. She went to take Neferet's arm but she pushed Venus away. Neferet didn't care for Venus, but Venus cared for Neferet. I could understand why, Neferet had an ability to hypnotise young girls by pretending to be the _mother _figure. I've fallen for it myself in the past and by the looks of things so has Venus. But I wouldn't fall for it now. No amount of kindness could cover the evil radiating from Neferet.

"Very well, the boys will survive. But as for Zoey," Neferet turned to me and grinned, showing her pearl white teeth.

But when I looked closer, I saw her teeth weren't normal. They were animal like. Was it me, or was Neferet truly a monster? I had no idea.

"Your-your gonna kill me?"

I felt stupid for asking; of course she was going to kill me. That had been her mission since day one. She looked at me, confused.

"Why, of course dear. I will kill you."

_Not if I can stop it!_

My body froze. Something had just spoken inside my head. Was I going crazy? My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I didn't know what to say. Neferet carried on.

"And when I do kill you, it will be _very _painful,"

_You won't lay a finger on her! _

Ok, them voices were really annoying.

"But what happened to Kalona?"I asked, frantic to save a few more minutes of my life.

Neferet tensed up at the question and her face turned vile.

"He's where he belongs, deep in the earth. He returned there, in the hope that you'd someday return there yourself, to be with him."

"You loved him, but he never loved you," I was shocked by the truth of my words.

For a split second I saw her flinch, as if my words had cut deep inside her. I didn't mind that, I'd carry on all day if I could. Venus was standing back, the scene that was once between me and Venus had turned between me and Neferet. Neferet had used Venus as bait. She used her to lure me in so she could finish the job herself. By the looks of things, she was going to.

"Venus, pass me the knife. I think I'll go for the slitting-her-neck approach,"

Venus very happily complied with her mother. I needed to speak fast, I needed to say something to stall her.

"Do you love Venus?" I asked.

Venus was halfway through her action, reaching for the knife. She paused and cocked her head to the side, curious to know the answer to my question. Her hand seemed to recoil from the knife and I relaxed a little.

Neferet seemed lost for words. She stuttered a bit, before glancing at Venus and then glancing back.

"O-of-of course!" she looked to the floor as she said this.

I decided to target Venus instead.

"Does she, Venus?"

"Yes?" she hadn't meant it to, but her answer came out as a question.

"No Venus. No, she doesn't. She never has, she used you,"

I didn't want to keep the girl alive, but I'd have a better chance of staying alive if she took my side. I reached out my hand to her. She was debating on whether to take it when Neferet cut in.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about! I love you! You will listen to ME!" the power of her voice made me believe her words. They made me lose hope.

But I had to be strong. I've dealt with one bad mother in my lifetime, I can deal with another.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Neferet repeated.

Venus was in a trance, staring at my hand. She reluctantly stepped forward and was about to take it when Neferet's hand came crashing on her wrist. Venus screamed as an ear piercing crack rang through the room. Neferet twisted Venus' wrist back, causing it to snap.

Tears were pooling in Venus' eyes as she spoke.

"Please mummy, please. Don't hurt me again,"

Again? How many times had Neferet beaten her? Probably a lot.

"Don't call me mummy!" Neferet shrieked.

The scene had switched again. It was between Venus and Neferet instead of Neferet and me.

I was secretly relieved. I had bought myself a few more minutes of my life.

"You love me! Please say you do!" Venus begged on her knees, looking up desperately at her mother. Although _mother _wasn't the right word, more like monster.

"Never! You were nothing to me! You brat!" Neferet snapped, her anger sending her into a full on rage.

Within a second Neferet grabbed the knife from the table and crouched down behind Venus, locking her arms around her neck. She kissed her on the cheek, making Venus smile.

"I'm sorry, I do love you,"

Venus went to turn in her arms, but Neferet tightened the grip on her neck. Venus' smile immediately vanished when Neferet's grin got wider.

"But I'm afraid..........I'm just gonna have to kill you."

Before I had a chance to blink Neferet drew the neck across Venus' neck, leaving a line of scarlet. I was too lost in shock to become attracted to the smell. Neferet stood back, smiling at the scene. Venus still held her position, on her knees. Her head cocked to the side, her face blank.

Instinctively I ran over to her. I hated her, but I felt sorry for her. She had been rejected by her mother, something I knew all to well. Her eyes stared past me, but she was aware of my presense.

"I'm sorry Zoey, I wanted to be your friend. But she wouldn't let me," as she spoke more blood drew from her neck.

"It's okay Venus, your going to be okay. I forgive you,"

I cradled her in my arms, rocking her like a baby.

"I know how you feel, my mum rejected me," I told her softly.

"Really?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes,"

I couldn't help it , tears welled over, threatening to send me into hysterics. But I needed to be strong for Venus.

"I'll be here with you every step of the way,"

"I know, thanks. I really am sorry. Please look after Erik. I really love him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. Make sure my affinity is used properly and please tell Aphrodite and everyone else that I love them. Oh and I didn't kill Heath, Neferet did. I could never kill anyone, really!"

"I will and thanks," I said as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Anything" I replied

"Can you ask Nyx to forgive me? Can you ask her to be there when I pass over? I know it's a lot to ask"

It wasn't a lot to ask. She had been evil but she deserved peace in her next life.

"And one more thing. To beat Neferet-" her voice was cut off by a gurgle of blood.

"What? What do I need to do?" I said frantically.

"Love, she's never seen love. It's too much for her. It will overpower her, show her!" she whispered, clearly checking if Neferet had heard.

But Neferet was whistling, clearly not amused. She showed not care, even when her own daughter was dying before her eyes.

"Sing me a lullaby Zoey, please?" she begged. "Be my mother, for just a minute. I've never really had a mother. Sing me to sleep."

My heart broke at her words and so I complied.

I cleared my throat and started to sing._**  
**_

**_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_**_**  
**_**_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping_**_**  
**_**_Dreams of peace and of freedom_**_**  
**_**_So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_**_**  
**_**  
****Once our valleys were ringing****  
****With songs of our children singing****  
****But now sheep bleat till the evening****  
****And shielings lie empty and broken******

_**  
**_**_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_**_**  
**_**_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping_**_**  
**_**_Dreams of peace and of freedom_**_**  
**_**_So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_**_**  
**_**  
****Where is our proud highland mettle****  
****Our troops once so fierce in battle****  
****Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle****  
****And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean****  
**_**  
**_**_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_**_**  
**_**_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping_**_**  
**_**_Dreams of peace and of freedom_**_**  
**_**_So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_**_**  
**_**  
****No use pleading or praying****  
****For gone, gone is all hope of staying****  
****Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing****  
****Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby**

She looked at me once more before her eyelids fluttered closed. She smiled and a wave of love came over me. I loved her and I could feel that she loved me. She was using her affinity, but part of me didn't want to believe it was her affinity. Part of me truly felt for her, I guess I related to her, what with the bad mother situation I had. But her situation was much worse, my mother hadn't killed me. Her face stayed into a smile, she was finally happy. I had the same vision I had had with Stevie Rae, the goddess embracing her. Then her smile flattened and the feeling of love was swept away. Although I knew no matter what, I would always feel for Venus as a friend. I kissed her forehead before standing and turning around. Ready to face whatever was to come, with the knowledge that Venus was there, helping me every step of the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I need more! Please take my poll too! Enjoy this chapter!!**

"Finished now?" Neferet asked, raising her eyebrows.

I didn't say anything, I just glared at her. She was truly a monster and I _was _going to kill her. But how? Venus had said something about love, Neferet couldn't take love.

I needed to show her love, so I looked at Stark and Erik. But they were still completely unconscious; Venus had used very strong drugs. I was a bit worried for their health, but I had more important things to worry about. It all clicked in my head. I needed Aiden. I truly did love him and there was no question that he loved me. But he couldn't come back to earth, he couldn't help.

"What a shame! O well! Now on to the more exciting business," Neferet started stalking forward, grinning at me.

I backed up slowly, trying to buy time.

"No, you don't want to do this!" I begged.

"No? I don't?" she asked as if I had insulted her.

"No, you're just angry."

She didn't seem convinced at my words and soon I was backed up against the wall. Something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. Megan was hovering behind Neferet, smiling. Was she in on it? Before I allowed myself to believe my thoughts warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I turned to see Aiden smiling down at me, his emerald eyes melting mine. I stared back in shock. I thought he wasn't allowed on earth? I turned back to Megan and she mouthed across Neferet to me.

"I went to find him,"

I smiled at her before my smiled was wiped away with disbelief. Neferet's eyes were locked on Aiden, her brows furrowed in despair. I thought she was awed by his beauty but it seemed she was more awed by the shock of his presence.

"No! I was meant to be Nyx!"

"No Neferet, you weren't. Zoey is Nyx's descendant, not you," Aiden replied.

I felt stupid for feeling jealous, but I couldn't help but feel jealous about the fact that he had met her before.

"No! I knew from the start she would mess this up!"

"What did I mess up?" I asked curiously but with a hint of fear.

Aiden noticed this and tightened his grip on me before whispering in my ear.

"She won't hurt you. I won't let anyone lay a finger on you,"

I felt all girly and protected in his arms, so I let myself relax at his words.

"You see Zoey, _I _wanted to be Nyx's descendant, _I _wanted Aiden to be _mine_! But when I went to Nyx she said _you _were meant to be Nyx descendant! I knew he'd somehow come in contact with you, so I had to stop that. And the only way was to kill you," she said flatly.

She thought that she could be Nyx's descendant? Did she really think the goddess would have her?

Just then Aiden turned me around in his arms and kissed me. I threw all my passion into the kiss and I could feel his hands tracing my body. An ear piercing screech cut through the passion and I felt Aiden smile.

I gasped at the scene. Neferet was curled in a ball, crumpled with pain. Her eyes wide in horror.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

Aiden put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me harder whispering my name in between kisses. Neferet took one more stressed breath before she disintegrated into fire. Literally. The fire burned before settling and then vanishing altogether.

The love had been too much for her, like Venus had said. It overpowered her. Pretty ironic really, having a daughter with the love affinity when love was your biggest enemy and weakness. Just then I saw a vision of Venus, smiling at me. She thanked me before running back into the arms of a woman. The woman embraced her and kissed her on the head. She'd found a mother, finally.

I laughed and kissed Aiden again, truly happy. But a clearing of a throat caught my attention. I turned to Megan.

"Thanks, for everything," I told her.

"No problem," she smiled back before I took her in my palm and stroked her hair.

She kissed my fingertip while I turned back to Aiden. He started to speak.

"I'm sorry you were left alone with her. But it's over now. She's gone. Although there is something I need to tell you,"

I tensed at his words, he was right. He was too good to be true.

"It's about your friends over there," he glanced at Erik and Stark and bit his bottom lip.

He look so adorable, I was nearly drooling. He turned back to me, guilt painted on his face.

"What? Tell me," I replied, although I didn't want to hear his answer.

"Well, when I said I was watching you , I truly was,"

"I know that," I smiled leaning into his chest.

"Yes, but I really was. _Physically. _It was me speaking in your head earlier. I could reach you're mind, but I couldn't reach you physically. So I kinda used Erik and Stark's bodies to be able to see you everyday,"

"You entered them?"

"Yeah, I controlled their bodies for a while. That's why both of them loved you,"

"So when you, err.....leave their bodies will they still love me?"

He looked down at the floor and I took that as a no. That hurt me a bit, the thought of Erik and Stark forgetting about me. But at least my boyfriend problems might end, finally.

"Have you left them yet?"

I followed his gaze to Erik and Stark. And I do believe my heart stopped dead in its tracks. They were both standing there watching us with wide eyes. They'd clearly heard everything that had happened between us.

I took a step towards them but they took a step back. Before the action had hurt my feelings, Stark had darted from the room, not thinking twice about me.

"He'll be back," Aiden murmured staring after Stark.

Stark had fled from me? It was crazy! A few hours ago the guy ahs kissed me!

My attention turned back to Erik, who was staring off into space.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"He's confused. He didn't love you, he truly loved Venus. That's why I made him smile at her when he first saw you that time in the old tunnels. You were hurt that he'd shown a preference for her, but it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to give him a head start, for when I left his body. He wouldn't have to woo her, she would already be in love with him when I returned his body. He won't remember anything that happened when he was with you. They really were in love,"

My heart broke at Aiden's words. I would have to tell him she was dead.

"Z! Where is she?" Erik ran forward and shook my shoulders. "Where Zoey?"

His gaze ran over my shoulder and he cried out in pain. He ran to Venus and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh , no! My girl! She was my girl! I love her and she left me!" he shrieked, his body trembling.

He looked helpless, his spirit was broken.

"She's dead," I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

I didn't know how long we stayed there, in the middle of despair. It was all too much for me, I could fell myself shaking. I crumpled on my knees, I was going to faint. Aiden cradled me in his chest, kissing my forehead.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course, love. I'll stay forever if you want"

"But you can't" I mumbled back.

I felt him smile underneath me and my brows furrowed. Was he happy about that?

"Well, I think Erebus thinks your ready now, considering what you've been through, you need the protection. Someone to look after you for a while and that's my job. When Megan came to find me Nyx and Erebus were horrified at the possible danger you were in, Nyx especially. So they decided to return me to earth, to be with you," he held me closer.

"Where you'll stay," I added before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He chuckled, sending a rumble through his chest.

As the silence grew longer I felt a tickle from upon my chest, on my heart. It was followed by a tingle on my wedding finger. I gasped and turned to Aiden. By the look on his face, he was feeling the same thing too.

I peeked down my top and saw my tattoo upon my heart. It was nestled there, in the shape of a heart. Aiden showed me his, which was the same. I smiled, we truly matched. Then when he entwined our fingers I gasped. Were we married? Both our wedding ring fingers were laced with a tattoo. A matching tattoo, in the shape of a ring.

It wasn't long until the screams erupted and the questions began.

**Author's note: The next chapter will be up soon! Please review!! And I need some new ideas! So keep them coming!!**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae screamed, pulling me into a tight hug. "You had me-" She was cut off by her gaze, which flickered to Aiden and then back to me. "Whose he?" she whispered.

Everyone had gathered round and I explained what happened. Aiden finding me, Venus'affinity, Neferet killing her own child. They seemed to believe me, and many cheers erupted when I mentioned the fact that Neferet was dead.

We all walked back to the main hall for something to eat. Aiden came with us, holding me by the waist the whole way there. Erin and Shaunee couldn't keep their eyes off him and that annoyed me quite a bit. I was being overly protective. Now I understand why Erik had been so protective. Erik. He was carrying Venus' body in his arms, he face a mask of despair. I walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"She's gone," he sobbed, his pain cutting holed in my heart. "I was too late, I never had a chance to tell her,"

I felt like interrupting him with the fact that he did have a chance, but my super hot boyfriend took it away form him. I felt so guilty. As my skin met his he jerked back, his mouth making a disgraced face. I flinched from the rejection, humimliation washing through me.

"Get off!" he shouted, his body shuddering.

"Erik-" my voice was soft, but he barely noticed.

"Stop, you weird stranger!"

The word stranger clogged my throught and a sob simmered in my chest. He just called me stranger? Did he not know me? A stray tear flickered down my cheek and I saw Stevie Rae smile in simpathy. I smiled back, the humiliation coloured my face. No one said anything as we made our way back. Probably too shocked that Venus had turned out good after all.

"Zoey, I feel so guilty. I've done this, its all my fault," Aiden cried, pleading for forgiveness with his eyes.

"No, this isn't your fault. This is my fault,all of it,"

He pulled me into him then, hugging me for dear life, as if I would dissapear if he let go. He repeatedly kissed my hair, smelling my scent.

"Ok, totally hot," Shaunee interrupted.

"But kinda slopish," Erin added, high fiving Shaunee.

I sighed and pulled away from the hug. We made our way through the hall, to a table at the back. I knew many questions would be waiting for me, they were going to hassle me as soon as I sat down. I got something simple to eat and got ready for the heave of questions.

"Wow, I've never heard of it before! Matching marks! There's another special vampire in the world. One exactly like Zoey. If only-"

"Damien!" Shaunee sqealed.

"Gross!" Erin cried.

"Sorry Damien, I don't think he swings that way," Stevie Rae smiled, her eyes flickering to Aiden.

But he was smiling, amused by the idea of being gay. He was hot, but crazy too.

"Sorry," he murmured to Damien.

"Its fine!" Damien mumbled quickly, clearly embarassed.

I decided to save him the humiliation by changing the subject.

"Yes, we do match. Neferet was Venus' mother! Can you believe it?!" I blurted, my head shaking back and forth.

"I know, well they were both evil so-"

"No, Stevie Rae. Neferet was, but Venus wasn't," I answered.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"But-"

"NO! She was good through and through and there will be no further discussion about it,"

The power in my voice seemed to shut them up. Silence rang for a few minutes while we ate.

"So, sleeping arrangements," Erin and Shaunee grinned together, winking at Aiden.

I couldn't help but let out a growl. Everyone stared at me and Aiden smiled before raising his eyebrows at me.

"Zoey?" he asked.

"Err, well where do you want to sleep?"

I felt so embarassed.

Aiden leaned forward and whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear.

"Anywhere you'll be sleeping silly,"

I couldn't help but grin. I could finally get cosy with someone without having guilt killing the Rae made a disgusted noise.

"Okay, please can you stop saying stuff like that!" she cried.

I smiled before leaving the table, with Aiden of course. He followed silently, taking my hand in his. I felt my body edging closer to his, as if i was a paperclip and he was a magnet. He met my gaze.

"You can come close, you know. I don't bite,"

That was all the encouragement I needed. I wrapped my arms around him, enhaling his heavenly scent.

"So, can you tell me about Nyx and Erebus. What is it like living with them?"

"It's truly an honour, I always feel safe. I always felt complete, but I never was, until I met you," he murmured before kissing me softly on my forehead.

I smiled, but I wanted to know more.

"Do you have any stories?"

"Don't worry, I have many to tell" 


	18. Chapter 18

"How old are you?"

I couldn't help but ask him.

"Err...17, I think," he added shyly.

Had he really lost track of time? Or was he lieing. I raised my eyebrows, causing him to smurk.

"Well, I'm roughly about 57 years old,"

My eyes went wide. Was I really dating a 57 year old? I shuddered at the mental picture.

"Wow,"

We finally made it to mine and Stevie Rae's room. Megan was still behind my ear, giggling every now and then. A glow of light shone throught the room, and I immideately tensed.

"I think I should go," Aiden whispered, already backing away.

"What? Where?"

"I just don't think I'll be wanted.....or needed. Trust me," With that he kissed me softly before walking away with Megan.

Why did he need to leaVe? It was only Stevie Rae, she wasn't too scary. But as I rounded the corner I saw a sight I really wasn't expecting

Erik was there, curled limply around a candle. His eyes were fixed on the flame and it flickered with the passing air whenever he moved. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. Fresh tears ran down his face, it pained me to see him like this.

"Erik, I-"

His eyes didn't once leave the candle, so I sat down next to him.

"Erik, I'm so sorry. She loved you too, but she had to leave. You see Neferet was her mother, and it was Neferet who killed her. Venus was mean to me but she was good and truely beautiful," I smiled.

"So beautiful," he smiled into the candle as if he was seeing her through it.

I carried on. "She was sorry she left, she told me to say she loved you. She never really had a life before she met you and she intended to spend every day of her life with you,"

He nodded in understanding. Then his face turned pale white, his lips curled over his teeth.

"The man, the man in my mind. Controlling me,"

I froze. So he did know Aiden had taken his body. It was Aiden's fault that he hadn't spent any time with Venus because Aiden hadn't let him. But Aiden had done that for me, making it all my fault. I swear I almost heard a click when he put the pieces together in his mind.

"Erik-"

"You!" he spat.

"Erik, no. Please,"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU BITCH!!"

Within a second he stood up. He towered over me, an evil grimace on his face. I screamed, scrambling on all fours to crawl away from him. He pulled me back by my ankle, causing it to break. I shreiked out in pain and my ankle started to throb under his grip. He slapped me across the face sending me crashing into the wall. I could already here footsteps. Someone would save me. But what can save anyone from a broken heart?

He started beating me, causing blood to splatter all over the walls. I shreiked again, fighting unconcousness. If I passed out now, I would be too scared to wake up. Who knew where he'd take me?

Nala hissed from the doorway and Erik turned his deathly gaze on her.

"Hello," he smiled.

He crossed the distance between Nala and himself, pulling her up but the neck. He scanned the room and settled for a knife. Before I knew it he had it to her throat, tears pouring down his face.

My bones were broken, I knew it. My arm ,leg, ankle and pelvis were all broken. My fingers had been pulled out of their sockets and my face was starting to swell. I tried to scramble to him, to grab Nala, but I couldn't move.

"No Erik. Please don't hurt her,"

"You've hurt me," he spat back. "This is what she would want."

"Venus or you?" he stopped at my words and his hands unclenched, sending Nala and the knife falling to the floor.

"Forgive me," he sobbed.

"I do," I cried back, desperate for any lie that may save my life. But he wasn't talking to me.

His face was turned towards the ceiling, towards Venus.

"Forgive me, my love,"

Just then eveyrone burst in, worry colouring their faces. Aiden and Jack grabbed Erik, but his gaze was locked on me, pleading with his eyes for forgiveness. They threw him outside and towed him away. Grandma emerged from the crowd, her gaze one of torment.

"What happened to you," she whispered, her voice breaking in hysteria.

I replyed back the only way I could, witht eh truth.

"Justice nanny, Justice," 


	19. Chapter 19

Justice was what had exactly happened to me. Erik had, had every right to beat me the way he did. A life for a life. I had stolen what he wanted.

"Oh Zoeybird! Let's get you into the nurse's room, quick!"

Grandma had officially stopped walking like a penguin, she had been healed. So it wasn't a struggle for her to half-carry me back through the tunnels.

The tunnels were dimly lit with candles. They seemed gloomy and despressed after they'd witnessed the scene between me and Erik. I gasped as all the horror came crashing back; the darkness i'd felt in the other tunnel was returning. Was it following me?

The lights were rusty and over used. The floor was wet, but that was partially to do with the fact that blood was spewing from everywhere on my body. The smell wasn't at all appealing. It was the smell of death.

I reached out to the walls for support. They seemed to buckle under my hands as if reluctant to touch me, as if I was diseased. They felt cold, damp and soggy. I wanted to cry, to tell everyone to lock me up and throw away the key. I deserved it.

But there wasn't anytime for any worrying about myself. I'd been doing that enough lately, at the expense of others. If I could just talk to him, tell him that I was sorry......No. Sorry wouldn't cut it, I had done too much damage.

We reached the nurse's room and conveniently a bright red cross had been marked on the blanket acting as a door. The room itself was quite small. There was a medium sized bed, a chest of draws and an operating table. Old cabinets lined the walls, with medicine bottles scattered around.

"Zoey. what happened?!" A voice asked.

I turned to see a middle aged woman with brown hair and bright brown eyes gasping at me. She was attractive, for her age.

"Erik beat her up!"

I hadn't noticed but Stevie Rae had followed me and my nan. Everyone else had gone after Erik.

"Oh dear! Come lie down, i'll treat your broken bones,"

She layed me down on the bed while she put casts on my arm and leg. She had to put my fingers back into their sockets, which hurt so much. Stevie Rae squealed at the cracks it made which made me laugh through the pain. I explained all my guilt and that Erik was right. Stevie Rae reassured me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew she was just telling me what I wanted to hear.

"Sleep now, sleep," the nurse smiled.

I succumbed to her request, simply because I was really tired but also because i'd do anything that would make me forget this moment.

....

When I awoke, I was still in the nurse's room but I wasn't by myself, Grandma was there too.

"Hello, Zoeybird," she smiled before kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I just want to talk to Erik,"

"I don't think I can let you,"

"Please?" I really wanted to sort it out.

"Hmm...fine, if that's what you want. Shall I bring him in?"

I hesitated. Could I really do it?

"Yes..."

Grandma nodded towards the door. Erik walked in, his face was bruised. She stood and reluctantly left.

"Zoey, I-"

"It's okay" i interrupted him.

He looked terrible, both his eyes were bruised and his face was scratched.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, horrified.

He looked down, as if he was ashamed.

"Aiden came and found me. He's very protective of you," he replyed.

I nodded, finding this topic quite embarassing. He crossed the distance between us and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry Z. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just lost my temper, but..."

He leaned down so his face was right next to mine.

"I did love you. As much as i loved Venus, I did love you. You had part of my heart too. But look what I've done, I've ruined it all. If I had only just avoided getting angry I could have got you back,"

I looked down at hsi words. He wouldn't of got me back. I would've stayed with Aiden. He saw the guilt in my eyes.

"You would've stayed with him,"

I looked down and that was answer enough.

"Well, I'll always be here. If he doesn't treat you right, if he ever raises a hand to you, I'll be there. But be careful Z, there's more than meets the eye to him,"

"Kiss me, please. One last time,"

"No, look what I've done to your face. I have no right to,"

I grabbed his face between both my hands and kissed him. The kiss was long and I wanted it to be the best kiss ever. This was the last time I would kiss Erik, the very last time. I would never taste these lips again, I wanted to savour the memory. He thew his pain into that kiss while I threw in my need.

When it was over he pulled back. I hadn't realised before but we were both crying, tears pooling inour eyes and streaming down our faces.

"How did we end up here?" he asked, softly stroking my cheek.

I leaned into his hand, feeling his warm touch. That would be the last time I'd feel his hand on my cheek.

He stood up and walked to the doorway. Before he left he turned around.

"Goobye z. I love you,"

"I love you too. Bye Erik,"

His voice rang in my ears as he walked away. My heart crumpled into peices and I threw up violently. I was crying, my body shuddering.

Stevie Rae, Damien and the Twins ran in and hugged me. We sat their for hours just hugging eachother and rocking back and forth. Keeping eachother together because no matter what, right now, we was all we had. 


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days had passed by slowly. I was still very sore but I could walk on my legs again without looking like a total idiot. Aiden had stayed with me every minute of the day, asking every now and then if I needed any help. Stevie Rae, Damien and the Twins visited me every day, bringing me cookies and cakes. I hadn't seen Erik since we said goodbye but I couldn't blame him. He was probably hiding in a tunnel nearby. Jack had learnt how to use his powers full; he could control electricity. So Sister Mary Angela had asked him to power some of the lights until she could get new bulbs. Speaking of Sister Mary Angela, she had visited quite a lot. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to her lately and it felt good to hear a comforting voice. She gave me a small ornament of Mary tied onto a string. She had blessed it and told me to wear it at all times, as a good luck charm. I must admit, as crazy as it sounds, I did feel very safe with the small ornament.

Many people had visited me, many I didn't know. They were a nuns and people of Mary. They told me stories about what they had accomplished during their lives. Nuns were more adventurous then I had given them credit for.

Nala stayed with me too. For some reason she didn't like Aiden, she always hissed and stirred when he entered the room. She's such a strange cat. Megan had left to visit Erebus and Nyx, to fill them in on what had happened.

"Zoey, are you listening?"

I was walking down the tunnels with Aphrodite, heading towards my room. To be honest, I hadn't been listening at all.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mixed up," I replied.

"Are you sure? Aiden isn't giving you the creeps is he?" she asked, her body suddenly tense.

"No!" I blabbed.

"I dunno, he just doesn't seem right to me,"

Aphrodite's thought had shaken me, Aiden wouldn't hurt me. Would he?

"Anyway speaking of boys, how is Darius?"

I smiled; it was the perfect way to distract Aphrodite.

"Oh you know. He's fine. And I'm glad to say my imprint with Stevie Rae broke, although it was quite painful,"

"What happened?" I asked, truly curious.

A smiled played at the corner of her lips as she explained.

"Well, we were both getting so tired of the stupid imprint, so we decided to break it. We figured that it would hurt less if we both broke it. The more effort we put into breaking it, the more quickly it would break. So in the end, we broke it. I must say, even though it was painful, it was enjoyable too!"

I gagged at the mental image of Aphrodite and Darius having sex.

_Eww!_

Aphrodite saw me shudder and pouted her lips.

"You wanted to know!" she cried, narrowing her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. After a while, she started laughing too.

It was good to laugh as I hadn't laughed in so long. Well, not properly. The sound echoed of the tunnel walls, filling them with happiness (for once).

"Wait! Who did Stevie Rae break her's with?"

"That red fledging guy she took a liking too, there an item now!"

"That's great! They make such a good couple!"

Ahh. It felt good to gossip too!

"Oww!" Aphrodite cried.

I turned back, alarmed at her reaction. She was rubbing her tummy, her brows pulled together in both confusion and pain. Then she smiled.

"Stomach cramps, its from sitting down in these tunnels. Its so small in here!"

Then she yawned.

"Anyways, I'm tired," she paused while her belly rumbled. She laughed. "And hungry apparently. See you later!"

She seemed to hobble away, as if she was twice the size she was.

_NO!_

I cried, shaking my head back and forth. Aphrodite was PREGNANT!! I needed to tell her, she would freak, although Darius would be delighted.

I was outside the door to the entrance of the Main hall. I started to dart after Aphrodite but strong hands held me back.

"I believe you have a ritual to attend,"

I stopped dead at his words.

_Ah hell!_


	21. Chapter 21

It was Erik. He held me by the shoulders, his face smug.

"Erik, this is important. I need to talk to Aphrodite! Can't this wait!"

"Nope! Hey, is this about that night with Darius all those months ago?"

_MONTHS AGO?!!!_

"Months ago!!" I repeated, shock plastered on my face.

"Yeah, it happened like 8 months ago," he laughed.

I blinked. I hadn't been bed ridden for days, I had been bed ridden for months! What if she had her baby at any moment? Would she be alone? I needed to tell her.

"Erik, I-I-. PLEASE!! I have to go. Why aren't you inside?"

"One, I was waiting for you and two, I'm not allowed, they say Nyx has turned away from me"

His face turned down at this and I felt sorry for him.

Before I could register much, he yanked me inside the hall, right in the middle of the circle. Thankfully I was in something appropriate, a black, long dress. I squinted at the crowd; I noticed Aphrodite smiling at me although she was in some discomfort.

Darius was behind me, guarding the entrance. Little did he know that anytime soon, he would be a father. Some of Sister Mary Angela's friends were perched behind her, they were smiling in respect and I appreciated that.

"We all know time have been hard, but I can now confirm Kalona and Neferet are defeated."

A loud cheer erupted and I noticed the Twins doing a 'I told ya so!' gesture.

"But our dear friend Venus has left us,"

The crowd immediately fell silent, I could hear a pin drop.

"But she left with a good heart. She wants to thank you all and to say sorry for the sins she has committed in the past. I can assure you the Goddess is with her, helping her every step of the way,"

The atmosphere immediately relaxed at my words. I carried on the ritual, calling the elements and performing a dance. Everyone was happy, at last. When I finished, something unexpected happened.

"I finally say goodbye to the Spirit candle. May it stay with us and help us to believe."

As I blew the last candle out a scream erupted from the room. Everyone gasped and turned to Aphrodite, who was breathing hard on the floor. Darius bolted over to where she lay. He looked at me frantically as I followed, a pained expression on his face.

I leaned over Aphrodite and went through the procedures. She was screaming hard and Darius was stroking her hair. I delivered the baby, right there. Luckily Aphrodite was wearing a dress, so I hitched it over her legs. I wasn't embarrassed about seeing her like this. Women connected with each other when a baby came into the situation. Any woman would do anything for another mother to keep her baby. It was second nature. We understood each other when it came to the emotions of being a mother.

My instincts kicked in and I asked her to push. She did. And soon after, the beautiful sound of a baby crying sounded as the newborn was brought into its new world. I smiled and placed the new baby in Aphrodite's arms.

She was covered in sweat, the baby covered in blood. Everyone else was gasping, their eyes huge. Some out of shock and some (mostly the boys) shocked at the thought of seeing a woman have a baby, let alone seeing someone like Aphrodite having one. Ugh, boys were so immature. They weren't men yet, not like Darius. He knew how to handle it, he truly was a man. Exactly the man Aphrodite needed. He held her hand through it all, not even caring about the pain she was probably inflicting on his hand.

"It's a girl," I laughed.

Aphrodite didn't say anything, she just smiled at the little girl in her arms.

"Tummy aches, eh?" I asked, grinning.

She laughed back in response. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

I turned to Darius, his eyes were wide. He was full of joy.

"Wh-What just happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"That Darius, is the birth of your child. Your a father," I smiled.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. This baby could not have a christening, but I could bless it. It felt as if it was right. Aphrodite read my expression.

"Yes, go ahead. I want Nyx to accept her"

"She will," I assured.

Then I placed my hand above the baby's head.

"I give you Nyx's blessing, young one. Welcome to our world,"

As if on impact a burst of power shot out of my hand and carefully engraved marks weaved their way across the baby's forehead. Aphrodite flinched, I turned to her, worried.

"Annabelle, "she said.

The goddess repeated Aphrodite's words in my head. They were full of love.

_Annabelle._


	22. Chapter 22

We were all hu"ddled in the Nurse's small room, our faces staring adoringly at the small girl in Aphrodite's arms. I didn't like being in here, it reminded me so much of the past months. But I wanted to stay with Aphrodite, to comfort her like a friend would. Darius was smiling at Annabelle, completely in awe over her. She was truly beautiful. I could tell her hair would be a light blonde like her mother's and her eyes were a deep shade of chocolate. The same as Darius'.

As I continued to stare a pain shot through my chest. Unconsciously, I started talking to Nyx in my head.

"_The baby is so beautiful" she sighed. _

"_I know" I replied. _

As deep sense of hurt brought tears to my eyes. Nyx could never have children, simply because her life was too involved with protecting other people than starting her own family. I remember her telling me that it was not expected of a goddess. That their love was only meant for the people they guided. That's why she saw other girls as her daughters, simply because she couldn't have a real daughter. It seemed very stupid to me. A true goddess was meant to be caring and loving, but yet they couldn't love and care for a child of there own. And if Nyx wasn't allowed to have children that meant that I wasn't either.

"_I would never have a child to myself"_

"_I have a child. You are my child Zoey. You will find someone too" Nyx replied._

"_But no one that I can actually call my own"_

Rather shockingly, Nyx couldn't argue against that. That was unusual for her; usually she had an answer for everything. I sighed and felt a warm familiar hand squeeze mine.

"_I'll give you a child. I will find a way." Aiden's beautiful voice reassured me. _

I smiled back at him.

Recently Aiden and I had perfected the art of speaking in each other's minds. Erebus and Nyx had to help us, as they had been doing it for years, but we got it eventually. It helped a lot, when we needed to share things in private, but especially in bed.

Stevie Rae stilled slept in my room, unfortunately. She said she didn't want to change rooms as she felt safe with me. But I knew we would move out soon enough. We could share our night activities in our heads without having the embarrassment of Stevie Rae over hearing.

On the walk over to the Nurse's room, I had managed to ask Stevie Rae why no one took a liking to Aiden. She said everyone liked him, but I didn't buy it and she eventually blurted the truth. She said that everyone knew about the fact that I'd have to leave to be with Aiden and Nyx and Erebus one day. She said that they didn't want Aiden to take me away from the. I reassured them it wouldn't happen, although I knew it would have to happen soon enough.

After hours of staring at Annabelle, we finally started yawing. I smiled at Darius and Aphrodite as I left and whispered them a good luck as Annabelle had fallen asleep. They smiled back and continued to stare at their daughter.

Aiden took my hand I leaned into him, feeling his strong muscles around me. I had no idea where Erik was, but Aiden would protect me. We got to our room and smiled when we realised that Stevie Rae was spending the night with the Twins, after much persuasion from me.

I turned and smile at Aiden, who growled and grind wickedly as he threw me onto the bed.

**Author's note: There might be a lemon in the next chapter. But I need to know if you guys want me to add one or not. Please review and say if you would like a lemon. It would be much appreciated! Beware, if I do put a lemon without you guys knowing. I will try to tell everyone who reads if there will be a lemon, just in case some people don't like them. Oh and sorry that it took so long to get a chapter up. My internet had to be replaced. But I'm back now and there will be more chapters to come! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing if you want more chapters! Thanks!!! Xxxx**

**P.S. Please take my poll on whether I should do some fanfiction on Twilight!!**


End file.
